Angel's Love
by NekoAndy
Summary: Magnus has a crush on Pit and had missed his chance to tell him the first time. As he has his eyes set on Pit completely, a mysterious woman is having none of that and wants Pit for herself by finding a way to rid of Magnus first. MagnusXPit


**Okay, this is my first story so go easy on me? ;o; Um, I love this couple so I just decided to write a story about them and not only that but it's a yaoi story about Pit x Magnus from Kid Icarus Uprising. Don't like? Don't read it. I hope for you fans of this couple or fans of yaoi enjoy this story!**

Magnus yawned and sat up in his bed, ruffling his hair, and looking around his room. He had a good nights sleep and yet wasn't as ready to start the day. Already did he have a certain image of someone in his head, that he couldn't get out of his mind. That pretty Angel-face. The first time they met he knew he was in love. Like love at first sight. He knew it had to be love because the feeling of his heart racing and emotions lifting when he saw him, was remarkably passionate and had left him at lost for words other than to look over the angel with want and desire to make him his.

Magnus yawned once more and got out of bed. He was only wearing his black boxers so he went to grab a pair of pants and slipped them on after putting on a white tank top. Morning's were never really his favorite part of the day so he was a bit cranky. He walked to his kitchen and turned on his coffee maker, waiting for it to make his coffee. All the while day dreaming about his angel crush. He was thinking about what he could do today to see the angel boy. He wasn't sure where exactly he lived so that was an issue on his behalf. His coffee was ready, and he grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and sat down at his small dining room table and drank his coffee. He was beginning to get a bit frustrated with himself for not telling Pit his feelings for him when they had first met each other. If he had, maybe the little angel-face would be right next to him as he gave him a good morning kiss and made breakfast...but no. He hadn't said it and there for Pit was no where near him.

He growled to himself and finished his coffee after awhile and got up to fully get dressed. When he finished, he walked out of his house to walk around and just enjoy the fresh air. He was busy day dreaming...

 _"Magnus, honey?" Pit called._

 _"Yeah, baby?" Magnus walked over to where he heard the voice coming from and as he approached the room his eyes widened and he instantly had a hard on at what he was seeing._

 _Pit was naked on the bed, with only dark brown cat ears and a tail. Somehow his lover had become a cat and as odd as that was, it was also fucking sexy._

 _"Magnus? W-Why do I have cat ears and a tail? What happened?" Pit asked, curiously._

 _"I don't know...But I like it." Magnus licked his now dry lips. As he did, Pit spoke_

 _"Honey?...I'm horny..."_

 _Magnus grinned ear to ear and crawled on the bed._

 _"Mmmm, help me Maggy? I want you!" Pit cried._

Magnus snapped out of his day dream when he felt someone bump into him. He grunted in annoyance because he was enjoying his day dream and whoever it is who bumped into him was gonna pay the price. He looked down and saw a young woman in very exposing clothes look up at him and smirk seductively.

"What the hell is your problem?" Magnus spat out in anger.

The woman pulled him into a building and giggled. He noticed he was in a hot spring room and immediately pushed away and began walking toward the exit.

"Wait!" the woman called, "Stay with me for a bit..I want-"

"I'm not interested in you," Magnus interupted "Find somebody else who cares."

The woman got mad and snatched him into the changing room. She pushed him so he fell onto a seat and she tied him up with strong, thick ropes. She smirked and turned around, beginning to remove her clothing. She did it slowly in a teasing way, hoping to make Magnus go crazy with want for her but he looked away and let out a "Tch!" and grunted. The woman slipped off her clothes and was completely naked and flipped her blonde hair in his face to get his attention. Magnus spat and grabbed a knife from his back pocket, cut the ropes, pushed her out of his way and left. The woman sneered and let him go but she wasn't finished with him quite yet.

Magnus walked back outside and walked through the different turns and corners, seeing small street shops and people playing music. He found a nice shady spot under a tree, when he left for the fields, and sat against it and closed his eyes. He was about to begin daydreaming until he heard an all to familiar voice. He opened his eyes and saw, exactly who he was about to start day dreaming about. He grinned as he watched the little angel walk over to a small lake and sit down with his feet in the water, enjoying the outdoors.

Magnus got up. This could be his chance.


End file.
